Through Broken Window
by Kamishiina.Jougen
Summary: You think you are everything in YOUR world. You think you shall always be the best of all. But have you ever considered existing in the opposite side of it? Seto/OC Blood/Violence in later chapters. Possibly Yami/yugi
1. Stranger

**Summary:** A ridiculous encounter could always mean trouble. Or at least that was what Seto Kaiba thought when he bumped into that lady of a freak…Seto/OC+Blood/Violence in later chapters. Possibly Yugi/Yami ^^

**Disclaimer:** I am so not Kazuki Takahashi, otherwise I would have Seto as my pet for now *rofl*

Right, this fiction is actually a re-make of an old work from a long time ago. I used to post this on around 2006 or something, under the user name milleniaskyer. Dropped long ago. But, last night I decided to take a look through my abandoned work, and decided to re-make this for once. Please review ^^

It was a silent night. The dusk just covered the beautiful land within its vast cloak, signaling every single being to sink into peaceful slumber. However, that thought had never occur the young woman who was sitting motionlessly into the luxurious but dimly lit office. Her face was hidden by the strange shadows of the light, her pale fingers was tapping slowly on the black desk. She seemed to be deep in thought, carelessly playing with her long black hair and sighing constantly.

A sudden but soft knock on the door broke her string of thoughts, following by a white haired old butler with concerning golden eyes. The woman stopped fidgeting with her hair, looked up, waiting. The butler was now standing in the middle of the room, waiting anxiously for his mistress to open the conversation first. The young woman, however, still remained as impassive as ever…Until another one presented themselves into the room.

Presented??

The door was burst open furiously. The butler jumped a bit at the sound, but the woman, like ever, stayed cold and calm before the raging purple eyed child who was not there just a second ago:

-WHAT THE HECK WAS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! How could you plan to leave without ever telling me?!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?

-Silent!

The cold voice hissed. The child snapped his mouth shut immediately. Though his anger was not ceased so easily, he knew best to not poke the woman's nerve right now, as she already seemed to be very stressed. Rising slowly from her desk, as the butler and the child were watching her intensely, the woman turned toward the glass window behind:

-I am taking you with me.

For the first time, the butler's mouth dropped in shock as the child gasped breathlessly:

-But…

The poor old butler protested weakly. But the woman stopped the rest of the sentence with a rise of her hand. The child shifted his weight onto the other leg nervously, as his anger was slowly replaced by curiosity. But before he could get any more sound out, the woman spoke in a rather expressionless tone:

-Lance, go pack your things. We are leaving in 3 hours.

Still gapping like a fish out of water, Lance scrambled on his legs out of the door, confusion made him obeyed the order without any questions. However, the butler did not find any clue in the strange orders.

-Mistress, you can't possibly…

-Oh yes I can, Arthur…Oh yes, I can…

Staring out of the window, with her back still facing the poor butler, the woman spoke in a chilling cold tone:

-Surprise is the greatest strategy after all…

Seto Kaiba was seriously irritated. Who wouldn't when you had to wake up painfully soon in the morning with piles and piles of retarded paperwork, then had to go to school though you were extremely pissed already, and on top of all, deal with a whole bunch of foul creatures which people would normally call FAN GIRLS and Seto would normally call WHORES. Pinching the bridge of his nose impatiently, the young CEO of Kaiba Corp mentally cursed the whole school's women population. And he meant it. Even the female teachers tried to flirt with him. Fought back a shudder, the elder Kaiba grumbled under his breath.

Being the youngest CEO in the whole world of a powerful corporation, plus the heart-achingly handsomeness, mysterious characteristics and intelligence, it was certain that every single woman who had ever encounter Seto Kaiba would fall for him at once.

Which annoyed him to no end.

Seto Kaiba was always certain that he could never find a girlfriend, left alone getting married, due to his lack of interest toward every single being of this world except his little brother Mokuba, Kaiba Corp and his precious Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. Well, considered Kaiba Corp and BEWD were not counted as "living being", Seto had only Mokuba in his list…

Bump!

-Ouch!

-Hey!

Apparently, while he was still deep in his thoughts, the famous Kaiba-sama had bumped into some idiot wandering in his way.

-Watch where you're going, stupid!

He spat harshly, as his already foul mood started to take effect. He was expecting the person to apology to him with fear and panic, but the next thing which happened to him was the most shocking in his day and had the most effect of pushing his fury to the top of his whole life.

SMACK!!

Someone, whoever had bumped to him, slapped him square on the face. Staggering on his feet, feeling his left cheek burning, the elder Kaiba was taken back by the reaction.

-Do not speak to a fair lady with such a rotten manner, boy…

Replied a rather smooth and cold voice. Seto was seeing red as he glared at the person. But, by the second he looked at them, he was hit by another wave of shock.

Standing there, calmly and expressionlessly, was a…girl. A very beautiful girl, actually. Her long black hair hung loosely around her hips, her piercing sapphire eyes was bottomless and cold, her pale and flawless skin made a striking contrast with her silky hair. Her slim, rocking body was embraced in the Domino High uniform, showing her incredibly long perfect legs…

-Well? Do you plan to apology to me, or would you rather stand there and drool like a complete idiot?

Seto snapped out of it immediately and recovered his glare in no time. However, the girl did not seem to be moved by that. After a few seconds, she snorted loudly, muttered something like "insolent brat" and shoved past him without another glance. Dumb struck, the elder Kaiba reached out and yanked her arm back, prepared to snap at her face. The next second, he found himself flat on his back. Pain erupted fromhis backside as he found the strange girl leaned close into his face, spoke every word calmly and dropped in ice:

-Do-not-touch-me.

Then she let go of his collar, waltzed away before he could make any come back. Worse, he found himself as the middle of the attention of half of the school, as they all had witnessed the whole scene from the beginning. Grunted furiously, Seto dragged himself onto his feet, shoved pass a couple of people as he stomped to his class.

This was indeed NOT a good beginning.


	2. Hollow

Seto Kaiba threw his back pack down with a loud "thud", particularly sneered at his poor desk before slumped down on his seat. His back was still throbbing from the throw of that freak, his cheek was stung and his pride-plus-reputation was badly damaged. But on top of all, his head was boiling with anger and Seto, who was famous of his passion toward vengeance, had no intention to let the "incident" pass by without a word. In fact, the famous CEO was forming a very particular plan to hunt the girl down, no matter how lack of information he was. Busy with all the fury, the elder Kaiba didn't even notice that the whole class had already filled in, and most of them had been staring at him. Not that he cared. Seto used to be stared at, whenever and wherever. But that time, it bugged him. Probably because he _knew_ why today the number of eyes locked at him had increased remarkably, and surely because he could _sense_ that most of them were laced with humor and sarcasm.

-_WHAT?!_

Seto spat out, his voice was full of venom. Almost everyone darted their eyes away immediately, embarrassed. But the keyword was "almost". Snarled under his breath, Seto Kaiba turned to directly glare at Jounouchi Katsuya, who was obviously sniggering uncontrollably with a grinning Honda Hiroto patting his back continuously to prevent the said Katsuya from choking. Beside him, Yugi Mutou looked slightly worried, but was smiling with amusement none the less. Anzu Mazaki was particularly stuffed both of her fist into that loud mouth of hers, which helped nothing but made her body shook uncontrollably with stiffed laughter. Well, just as always, Yugi's precious (and extremely annoying) gang was making Seto seeing red, especially today…

-What what, Kaiba? Your ass hurts more or your ego hurts more??

Katsuya managed to spit out the comment between sniggers. Slamming his fist onto the poor desk, Seto Kaiba growled:

-You little piece of…

-Order! People! Order!!

Just great, the teacher had chosen the perfect moment to interrupt. Snarling, the elder Kaiba turned his glare to the book, basically burnt a hole through it. He let his anger boiled, bubbled in his head, completely ignorance to everything around…

…Until he heard the annoying burst of laughter from the Katsuya no Inu.

Immediately, Seto sent his famous death glare to the dog, prepare to slam his fist into that mouth, regardless of whatever the teacher would have to say. But Katsuya was not looking at him.

-Please welcome our new exchange student, Millenia Skyer!

Slowly turning his head toward the cheerfully announcement of his very teacher, Seto suddenly found himself was really to explode: Standing there, with a completely expressionless face and cold blue eyes, was the freak of a lady. The girl seemed to completely ignore the idiotic boom of laughter erupted from the Katsuya, and also all pairs of eyes which were checking her out, or the heated glare from Seto. In fact, she looked so bored and cast an empty gaze pass all of them, like they didn't even exist. Taken back by that, Seto became even more pissed, as that was the very first time; there was actually someone who dared to ignore him.

-…Ah! There's an empty seat behind Mr. Kaiba!-Another wave of shock struck Seto as the teacher chirped happily- Miss Skyer, would you mind…?

A slender eyebrow rose, as the Skyer was snapped back to reality. Two pairs of blue eyes clashed, one with extreme anger and hatred, one with mere boredom and a piercing force which could ripped into the core of every soul. Seto startled a bit, but remained his glare anyway. Skyer remained as silent as ever, slowly but elegantly waltzed to the seat she was directed to, not even bother to look at anyone again. But when she reached the still laughing Katsuya, Millenia stopped. As Jounouchi looked up, still constantly snickering, he suddenly stopped mid air and immediately shrunk with a sudden _fear_. Seto's eyes widened. The Skyer was _smiling_. But what made her dazzling smile look like a nightmare, was her chilling cold blue eyes. Widening, they were hard, glacial and bottomless, which bore into Jounouchi's very soul.

It all happened in just a mere three-second, as Skyer slowly strolled to the very seat behind the stunned Kaiba. Wordlessly, she sat there, simply staring up at the board, ignoring the fact that now the whole class' attention was only focused on her. With a totally different manner than before…

As far as Seto knew, this day had turned worse and worse than he could ever imagine.

The days passed by without any remarkable issue, except for the time Yugi's gang tried to introduce themselves with the new comer as usual. Skyer left immediately at the sight of them entering her view, leaving her tray of food untouched and disappeared toward the back yard of Domino High. "Anti-society freak" as Katsuya huffed, and for once, Seto had to agree with him, especially for the "freak" part. Though the girl was more than a mystery, Seto couldn't cease his anger as the memory of Skyer kicking his ass kept replaying over and over in his head. He still had fully intention to revenge; however, the image of her with that terrifying smile halted him a bit. From all the experiences of dealing with all kind of people, Seto could tell that the girl was not normal. That chilling sensation could only be used by a person who had might and _knew_ they did have it. Only one conclusion was drawn: Whoever that Skyer was, she was far too dangerous for any normal seventeen-year-old girl could ever be.

Which directly hit Seto's nerve…

Boy, how did he love challenges…

-We were right…That little brat is no longer there anymore!

-That is impossible!!

-It is, my brothers…After all, we are talking about someone who has the Queen's protection, plus all the political power…However, the bait was set. All we have to do is sit back and wait for the fish to come.

-Should we just pursue the target?? It can be destroyed by…

-Easy…Though it is laid in the hand of a cornered animal, I highly doubt it could ever be damaged…

-…

-Let the hunt begin!


	3. Clash

The whole class stared at the newcomer, unable to utter even a single word. Well, it did not happen every day, when a newbie, who looked like someone always on the covers of every single beauty magazine, defeated their black-belted taewondo teacher with just one single blow. The girl still look at emotinless as ever, while the class was just staring at her with diner plate sized eyes, and the teacher's face was heating up brilliantly with embarassment. Both Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto stood there dumb struck with their mouths hanging open like idiots, while Seto Kaiba was glaring at her intensely.

The day had been painfully long, and Seto could NOT wait to release his anger onto that cold head. The total ignorance she gave him (as well as to others) made him even more pissed. Millenia Skyer acted like kicking Seto's ass and humiliating him in front of the whole school had never happened. Like Seto did not even exist, even though he was sitting in front of her the whole time. Hell! She did not even _talk _ever since she stepped into the classroom. Even when the teachers asked her to solve a problem, to answer a question, she just stood up and _wrote_ the things on the board. Her perfect porcelain face was always smooth, never showed any emotion, except the chill radiated from her bottomless blue eyes.

That poked Seto Kaiba's nerves, badly.

Seto was used with people to react to every single thing he did or said. Never once in his life had he ever be ignored. Hell! Even when he offered Gouzaburo Kaiba to play chess, the asshole agreed! But that…_freak_ did not even cast him a second glance. All of that didn't help but made Seto angrier and angrier second by second. Nobody, NOBODY treated a Kaiba like that and got away with it!!

Now that sounded like a sulking child…

Especially when Seto didn't even know what to pay her back with…

The class started to get out of the gym, back to their classroom after a very incredible period. The kids were chattering excitedly, once in a while threw the newcomer a couple of secret glances. Again, Jounouchi tried to talk with Skyer again, but once he opened his mouth, she slipped away and completely disappeared much to everyone's shock.

-What is wrong with her??-Jounouchi huffed in annoyance-Every time we try to approach her, she dodges us!!

-Probably because she doesn't like you, Jounouchi.- Honad grinned- I mean…with that scary smile and all, it's obvious that even a total stranger can't afford to like that big mouth of yours!

Jounouchi pointed an accusing finger at his best friend face, yelled:

-You teme!! I didn't do anything!!

Honda burst out laughing, when Yugi shrugged:

-She might mistook your mocking Kaiba was aimed at her. And seriously man, that was kinda rude to welcome someone new…

-What?! Now even YOU think I'm the one at fault!

The others laughed, while Jounouchi pretended to sulk. They had reached the classroom at last. Everyone was settling themselves down while was still chatting quietly. But the very reason for Seto's anger was nowhere in sight. Jounouchi seemed to notice that as well.

-Yo guys! Miss Emo is not here!

Anzu smacked on his head, scolded:

-You don't call people name when you just met them!

-Yes, mommy!

At that very moment, the door opened, stepped in was no one else but Otogi Ryuji. He grinned at the gang, answering their questioning gaze immediately:

-Got stuck at the office cuz of the preparation for next fes.

The gang let out a chorus "oh" as Otogi thrown his stuff at his seat and slumped down. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow:

-Gee man, you disappeared all day just to show up at the last period! Shouldn't you just run home then?

The green eyed guy just shrugged:

-Naw…I'm not that bad of a student, beside- Otogi laughed a bit his friends' rolling eyes and head shakes- I've been hearing about Kaiba getting his ass kicked by a new chick. Wanna give her a pat on the back…

Jounouchi and Honda burst out laughing, hard, basically rolling on the floor. Seto, who happened to sit just one seat again, feeling like he got steam blowing furiously from his ears when he threw Ryuji a glare that promised death. Seto could not believe how fast rumor spread.

And speaking of the devil…

The door was pushed open again, stepping in an emotionless Skyer as ever. Seto growled at her hatefully, could not decide who to kill first, Millenia, or Otogi.

The Ryuji's eyes widened.

-_Millenia?!_

The Skyer seemed to snap out of something in her head, darted her blue eyes slowly around the class to find whoever had called her name out loud. And when she found it, her eyes squinted, her eyebrows rose and her nose scrunched. Most significant expressions of the day…

-Ryuji Otogi?

Jounouchi's mouth dropped:

-You _know_ her?!

But Ryuji didn't answer. Instead, he hastily stood up, walked over in front of the Skyer's face. A grin stretched from ear to ear as Otogi beamed at Millenia:

-Gosh! Man! Long time no see!! Who in the world would ever imagine that _you_ of all people would _be_ here?!?!

Millenia rolled her eyes. Otogi chuckled, patting her shoulder:

-Haven't changed much, have ya? Gee, how long was it? A year? Or two? Man! You just disappeared back then!! Couldn't get a hang on ya! How…?

Jounouchi cleared his throat loudly. Otogi turned to see his blonde friend, confusion written all over his face.

-Can you explain how the hell you know her?! For Pete's sake we've tried to get her _look_ at us for once for the entire day and NOW you got her to react to your speaking, even pulled out your name from her!!

Otogi had a blank look on his face. And then when he realized the situation, he burst out laughing:

-Gee, Millenia, you sure know how to put pressure on people, don't you?

Skyer raised an eyebrow, snorted in a cold voice:

-No, I am not good at that. They are just good at putting themselves in troubles.

Jounouchi looked bewildered, pointing a shaky finger at Millenia:

-You _talk_!! Holy shit, you TALK!!!

-Mind your tone, boy.

Coldly, she replied, became expressionless again. Seto raised his eyebrow when another wave of anger hit him. _Now_ she acknowledged those morons, and yet he was _still_ invisible to her!

Yugi smiled at the Skyer, as he asked Otogi:

-So how exactly did you guys meet?

Otogi grinned when he explained with much enthusiasm:

-Two years ago, I got invited to this game convention in England…

~Flashback~

_For the first time in his life, Ryuji Otogi was overwhelmed. _

_Millions of people. Thousands of games._

_It was so exciting he couldn't help but grin like an idiot. That game convention in London was one of the largest on the world, held once every five years. Otogi had always _dreamed_ about being a part of this since he was a kid, and now, here he was! Though he was a bit down since that was his first time here, he could not participate in any tournament. But Otogi was still excited, since he could surely meet all the greatest gamers around the world! Let alone try all the cool new games that had not been released anywhere yet!_

_The first place he got to was, of course, the Duel Monster Coliseum. The battlefield there was so tempting, everyone had to be there. And the star of the whole tournament, surprisingly, was a girl. _

_Famous with her one-turn-kill strategy, the girl had been knocking down every single opponent on her way to the final battles. Otogi was, frankly, envied her. And he tried everything to talk to the obviously champion-to-be. He succeeded, though._

_The first meet was a shock. The beautiful blue eyed girl shocked him with her total lack of interest toward everything, and acted like she didn't even hear Otogi called her during a break between battles. Ryuji thought it was only because of the crowd that made his words impossible to hear._

_The second time, he actually got the chance to meet her in person. Well, more like snuck into her private break room. She threw him out without bothering about his explanations. Otogi was glad she didn't report him or worse, break any bone of his._

_The third time, Otogi got to see her after an interview with the press. What surprised him, was her to be the one who spoke first, before he could make any sound:_

_-Why do you keep chasing me?_

_They got along well after that. Not friends, but acquaintances. She was cold and expressionless, but pretty cool to hang out with. Otogi was surprised so many times during the tournament, about how wise she could be, how many strategies she could pull out of her deck to get a perfect one-turn-kill, none of them was the same as the other. Otogi could not talk to her much, since she got challenged battle after battle, and mostly when they met, she just kept silent and he was the one who babbled about everything. She did talk sometimes, never much, but showed vast information. Otogi liked that. He eventually got closer to her, till he could actually call her a "friend"._

_And she disappeared._

_Right before the semi-final._

_Nobody knew what happened. Nobody knew the reason why. Obviously, she could not run away because of being fear of losing. No one could break her one-turn-kill strategies so far and Otogi, though he only knew her for a short time, knew that the girl could not possibly afraid of anything at all…_

-Probably because I did not want to waste my time with weaklings.

Millenia snorted, eventually broke Otogi's strings of flashback. He frowned at her:

-It was just getting good! Ya know, I can possibly write a mystery story about that!

Millenia's face twitched:

-I didn't know you could write…

-Still sarcastic, I can see.

-Too bad, I grew up like that.

Otogi rolled his eyes at the come back, but sat down anyway as the teacher had come in. Millenia had also slipped into her seat, oblivious to the look Seto gave her. She was starting to take note, when a low voice whispered:

-So you duel, huh?

Looked up, she saw the elder Kaiba was staring at her with a strange glint in his eyes. She gave a short nod, expressionless as ever. Seto smirked:

-I supposed you just picked a fight with a wrong person.

An elegant eyebrow rose, as Millenia leaned back to her seat, waiting. Seto hissed quietly:

-I challenge you!

Skyer shrugged.

After all, it seemed like nothing more interesting could possibly happen in this pit of nowhere. A duel may stir up something, perhaps.


	4. Defeat

-Like, SERIOUSLY man!?!? You agreed to duel HIM?!

Right when the bell rang, Jounouchi Katsuya jumped up at Millenia Skyer's face, yelled out loud while still pointing at Seto's face. Skyer's face was smooth and cold, as she slowly put her things away. Seto Kaiba smirked triumphantly, already had his Duel Disk on:

-That is none of your business, dog. Let's make this quick, shall we?

He glared at Millenia, blue eyes burning with vicious flame of vengence. Otogi rolled his eyes:

-Come on, Kaiba! Don't be such an ass! She's just…

-Like I said, that is NONE of your business!

Seto spat. Otogi glared at him. The whole class' attention was now turned to the small group. Yugi fidgetting nervously, his violet eyes darted between Kaiba and Ryuji. Anzu was shifting her weight on her legs continuosly, obviously annoyed:

-Kaiba, can't you just…

He threw her a glare which made her shut up, but Masaki glared back at him stubbornly.

-Troublesome…

The cold voice suddenly resounded. Everyone turned to Millenia, the only one who hadn't vocalized herself yet. The beautiful but emotionless girl slowly rose, raised an eyebrow at nothing particularly. She had had her Duel Disk attached to her arm, and was now moderately reaching for the door:

-I would much prefer someone _else_…You are not worth to be my rival…

Everyone froze. Seto grabbed Millenia's arm forcefully, spat his words through gritted teeth:

-_Say __**that**__ again._

Didn't even bother to look back, the Skyer yank her arm free in no time, whispered coldly:

-I do not like to repeat myself, weakling…

With that, she disappeared through the door.

It had driven Seto Kaiba insane.

Howled angrily, he followed her immediately. That was not just a mere, random insult. She _despised_ him, and he could read it through her tone. There was absolutely _nothing_ in it, like Seto was nothing, like he didn't even exist.

Looked at each other worriedly, Yugi's gang ran after Kaiba right when the door slammed shut behind him. Honda squinted his brown eyes, while strolling as fast as possible:

-This is not good. I've never seen Kaiba that angered before. Dunno if that girl is good or not, she's in major trouble now

-On the contrary, Kaiba better watch himself.-Much to the others' shock, Otogi had a bead of sweat drop on his forehead, worry traced every inch of his face- _He_ is the one who doesn't know who he is dealing with…

~.~.~.~.~

In front of the school gate, a small crowd had already gathered around the two duelists, curiously stared at the legendary ex-champion and the nameless chalenger. And they became even more curious, since the stranger's face was completely smooth and emotionless, and the ex-champion was full of fury and hatred.

-You will regret for what you have said! Withdraw those words or else!

-Too bad, "regret" is not something exists in my dictionary…So sad, my words were very true…

Seto bared his teeth, as Skyer expressionlessly stared at him. More like straight through him, as a matter of fact. Her chilling bottomless eyes showed nothing, as her face was as still as a statue. Oh, how Seto wanted to break her into million pieces, to see her cry in despair! And he was planning to do so, after crushing her in a duel, making her pay for all she had done so far. The anger formed from how she had beaten him was just a tiny, childish problem compared to what she had said. She was no one to insult Seto Kaiba, she was nothing to despised him!

Yugi watched the two duelists, worry written all over his face. Skyer was a mystery, but so far, as Yugi had known, every duelist who had a very composed nature had the percent of winning over 90% (and Millenia seemed to have absolutely no emotion at all). The very example, was none other than his other self, Yami no Yugi. The said Nameless Pharaoh had appeared right beside him, when Yami sensed his Aibou's stress. Staring curiously at the new girl, Yami chuckled, "I wonder how strong she could be…She nearly made Kaiba exploded with rage." Frowning, Yugi never let his amethyst eyes away from the two duelists, "I'm afraid that Kaiba's going to loose this…" Raising an eyebrow, Yami smirked, "What are you talking about, Aibou? We both know how strong and stubborn Kaiba can be! I doubt he would let that girl go easily." "Well, look at him! He's nearly lost his mind and she has been completely expressionless since the beginning!"

Seto could not hear anything or focus at anything at all. That marble face was driving him insane and he had every intention to break it:

-Let's duel!

-I shall go first.-Said a rather composed Skyer, compared to an outraged Seto.

Millenia drew out six cards. Silently, she set three of them down on the spell/trap field without no monsters and ended her turn. Seto raised an eyebrow at that. Jounouchi barked:

-No monsters?! Man! Don't tell me she another trap freak like Rishid!

Anzu punched his head in order to keep his mouth shut. Seto frowned. It was not like that dog didn't have a point. All those cards had all the possibility to be traps, and he did not intend to risk his monsters over that. Drawing another card, a smirk formed on his hansome face:

-I activate the ritual card: White Dragon Ritual! By sending La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp to the Gaveyard, not I can ritual summon Paladin of White Dragon!!

"See? He's about to get his triumph card out already…" Yami said satisfiedly to a frowning Yugi. Seto's smirk grew larger, became an evil grin at the still emotionless Skyer, "This duel is mine, Skyer!!" he roared mentally:

-Activate the special effect of the Paladin! Sacrifice him to special summon BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!

In a brilliant flash, the proud symbol of Seto Kaiba appeared. An eyebrow raised, as Millenia looked at the dragon with slight amusement. "YES! Fear it! Fear it, you wretched woman!!",Seto yelled in his mind, completely unaware of what Millenia spoke next:

-Hn…Interesting…Never thought that there is another one who has a BEWD…

The whole crowd was struck with shock. Jounouchi muttered something inaudible, while Yami was staring at the girl with sudden interest. Anzu was the first one to mouth everyone's question:

-What does she mean by _that_???

Seto squinted his eyes; a mocking smirk was slowly replacing his surprised expression:

-What? Have you never seen me duel before?

Millenia, still watching the white dragon with amusing eyes, replied him with sarcasm:

-No, never heard of you actually…

Awkward silence.

Jounouchi's mouth dropped, and then he was laughing uncontrollably, unable to stop. Anzu and Honda exchanged a bemused look, and Honda immediately joined Jounouchi, rolling on the ground like an idiot. Yami chuckled at Yugi's blank face. Otogi stiffed his laughter down to ask Skyer:

-Where have you _been_, Millenia?? The moon?? It's hard to say, but Kaiba is the second best duelist in the world, and the champion is Yugi here! And don't tell me that you don't know about Yugi either!-He threatened playfully.

Millenia shrugged, finally darted her eyes away from the Blue Eyes White Dragon to look at her once acquaintance:

-Not really…I was too busy to care.

-Meaning…You haven't duel ever since then?

-Not actually. This kind of duel never makes me interest…Beside, there has been only one person who could ever make it to my first place deck. None had reached the special one.

-An this deck is…

-The second rank.

Otogi went pale instantly.

-You mean…-He stated weakly.

-Yeah...Too much?

Otogi gulped. How could he ever forget…

Watching the weird exchange between Skyer and Ryuji, Seto became even angrier. He snarled:

-Well?! Aren't you going to make your move?!

Millenia turned back to him, an eyebrow rose at the obvious rage like it was the first time she saw it. Shrugging, she pulled out another card. A wry smile formed upon her marble feature. She ended her turn, mush to Seto's surprise. He gritted his teeth. That wretched woman had been mocking him long enough. Drawing another card, Seto snapped:

-Activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy the first card on the left!

-Activate Magic Jammer! Discard Sillva, Warlord of Dark World to negate the activation of the Typhoon.

Much to everyone's shock, the magic jammer was placed nowhere else but exactly the same place Seto ordered the Typhoon to destroy. A mocking smirk appeared upon Seto's feature again, as he sneered at Skyer:

-What are you? A fool? Do you realize that you have just thrown away a card for nothing?!

-On the contrary, I do not do anything for nothing. Activate Sillva's special effect: If he was discarded by a card effect, special summon him onto the field.

Staring at the newly appeared monster, Kaiba snickered:

-ATK 2300? You are still a fool! Attack, BEWD!!!

Skyer rolled her eyes. Obviously, a sight of frustration had appeared on her composed face. Raised her slender arm, she lazily spoke:

-Activate Mirror Force and at the same time: Deck Devastation Virus!

-_What?!_

Seto's mouth dropped as his BEWD disappeared in its own attack, and when all of the low ATK monsters on his hand card got discarded by the trap's effect. Jounouchi had stopped laughing long ago; his face was now as pale as Otogi's:

-No shit! She is giving Kaiba a taste of his own medicine!

Once again, the Skyer rolled her eyes impatiently, obviously got annoyed by how long that duel was taking. After seeing Seto set down one card and ended his turn, she immediately drew out another card:

-Using Heavy Storm to destroy your face down card!-Kaiba gritted his teeth as his Ring of Destruction card was destroyed.-Summon Brron, Mad King of the Dark World in attack position! Attack Kaiba directly!

The Dark monster with 1800 ATK points slashed Seto's life point easily down to 2200. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow:

-But…if she does this then she can't perform her one-turn-kill, right?

Otogi was about to answer his, but surprisingly, the one who solved the question was none other than the expressionless duelist. A cold smirk appeared on Millenia's face as she explained:

-Nothing can stop me from performing my favorite move! Activate Brron's special effect! Every time he attacks directly, I can discard one card from my hand to the graveyard. I select Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!! Goldd has a similar effect as Sillva's, so I can special summon him onto the field in attack mode! And since I am still in the Battle Phrase, I can attack directly with Goldd!

Horror spread across Kaiba's face, as the monster wiped his LP to zero. Collapsed onto the ground, he panted heavily, numb because of the new lost. Everyone was staring at Skyer, speechless as she coldly stated:

-Check mate and victory.

Yami gaped at the girl, unable to say anything as Yugi breathed out, "Fair and square, faster than any duel we had ever had with Kaiba before. Perfect one-turn-kill and she hadn't had a scratch! Not to mention that that deck was an ultra rare one…" Jounouchi stared at Millenia, for once; he couldn't find any word to speak. Otogi went even paler, as he faintly stammered:

-Millenia…How…but you…I…

She shrugged again, began to walk away:

-I trained with the best.

-Rematch…

She stopped on her track, as the word was spoken. Seto was slowly getting back on his feet, though his head was still hanging low, the words were still spurting throw his gritting teeth:

-I want a rematch! I was not serious back then.

Millenia didn't even turn around or answer. Just simply walked away, leaving behind a dumb struck crowd and a, nearly invisible, shaking Kaiba.

Yami raised an eyebrow, murmuring to himself rather than to Yugi as normal, "I wonder…who she is…"


	5. Faces

Mokuba burst through the mansion's gate, grinning cheek to cheek as he was about to tell his nii-sama how great his day was. Yep yep! His school got a foreign exchange student from England today, and the kid was nothing but incredible!! His name was Lance; he got white pointy hair, deep amethyst eyes and could never seem to get his grin off his face. Only fifteen minutes after the kid's introduction, Mokuba found that Lance was an expert in games, tricks and _breaking rules_. At first, Mokuba could only watch in awe when Lance managed to _hack_ the school's master computer and left without a trace when he was sitting at the _first row_ in the computer room, right in front of the teacher's nose. For the first time ever, Mokuba Kaiba envied someone else beside his nii-sama, and got to introduce himself to the kid. Lance turned out to be quite a friendly one, fine, he could easily burst to a fit of hysterical laughter at the slightest thing, but he was open-minded, and did not seem to care if Mokuba was a Kaiba or not. Well, beside Yugi and his friends, Mokuba never actually had any friend which is at his age, for him to despite the ones who chased him and his nii-sama because of their money. But that kid Lance, he didn't even seem to have a clue who Mokuba was, and Mokuba, well, he was actually fine with it. So they got along well, and talked a lot while Lance was teaching Mokuba a few of his tricks. It turned out that Lance also had an elder sibling, and according to him, she was also alike Lance very much, meaning she laughed a lot, pretty easy-going and a wicked hacker. Mokuba also learned that, much to his shock, Lance's parents both passed away, too. But the kid seemed to be fine when he talked about that. "I was sad, but I got sister." Said Lance with a small smile," She takes care of me, she never leaves me, even if she has to travel aboard, she always brings me with her. Yup, so I guess I'm pretty fine with that." He grinned. Mokuba could only stare at him in awe. Their bond was indeed strong, just like him and his nii-sama…

Speaking of Seto…

Why the heck hadn't him been home yet?

Mokuba sighed. The grin slowly faded from his face. It must have been the work from Kaiba Corp; otherwise his nii-sama would have already been home to have dinner with him. Knowing that because of both school and work, he wouldn't be able to spend much time with his little brother, Seto always tried to get home for dinner with Mokuba. Although they had only a small amount of time, Mokuba still felt really happy, because he knew under that stoic mask and the almost crazed passion toward beating Yugi, Seto cared deeply for him.

Still…

Mokuba wanted to sulk. This was the best day so far at school, since finally, he got a friend. And he wanted desperately to share that with Seto, in hope that finally, his nii-sama wouldn't have to worry about Mokuba's loneliness anymore. And Mokuba was also excited to share the information about that incredible Lance.

About five minutes later, Mokuba heard the familiar noise of Seto's limousine pulling up at the front yard. Grinning again, he jumped outside to greet his nii-sama, joy bubbled inside him.

…Until he saw Seto's face.

He had a blank, expressionless face, with the aura of depression leaking out of the usually proud and calm Seto Kaiba. His brown head was hung low, dull blue eyes hooked at the floor.

Mokuba became panic.

He had never seen his nii-sama that depressed before. Never! Even when he was beaten by Yugi, even when Kaiba Corp was attacked secretly by Dartz and his secret organization, Seto had never been like that. Perhaps when Mokuba was kidnapped by Noah did Seto act like that, but Mokuba was never sober enough to remember. How could something or someone do that to his nii-sama?! Feeling utterly in rage, Mokuba hastily asked his nii-sama for an explanation.

The reason made Mokuba choke.

Seto was defeated by a girl who did not even know who he was. Seto was pathetically defeated by a perfect one-turn-kill, and the opponent didn't even get a scratch.

Mokuba slumped down to the seat beside his nii-sama, all the trace of happiness disappeared instantly. How could he ever be happy, if his only family, Seto-nii, couldn't?

He secretly cursed the one who screwed his day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-So, how was your day?

-_Terrific!_ Oh gee! I wish you were there, sissy! The new kid I got to befriend with was so cool! He knows basically everything about Duel Monster tech!!

-You mean the normal type, or _our_ type?

Lance frowned at his elder sister's question. He never got comfortable with how his sis kept using the word "_our_". Lance hated that kind of _duel_ his sister was involving with. He hated seeing his beautiful sister, his beautifully cheerful sister returned home every night with blood covered her from head to toe, got out cold for a day and two, recovered, only to repeat that process all over again.

He HATED seeing that.

But his sister always smiled at him, with a gently pat on his head to reassure him that everything was okay, that she was fine and happy with it, as long as she got to protect him.

Lance HATED being useless.

He only wished he could be the one to protect her, after all she had done for him. Lance knew his sissy loved him dearly, he knew that she would surely throw herself in front of a bullet to protect him for him was her precious foolish otouto, her only family. He was all she got left and she was all he got left. But Lance simply could never have enough power to protect her. He hated seeing her smile every time she got hurt from protecting him. Lance _hated _it.

_If you only protect me, then who would be there to protect you?_

-Lance?

Seeing his sudden silence, his sister was titling her beautiful black head, looking at him questioningly. Lance shook his head furiously, an embarrass grin formed as he scratched his already messy head:

-S'ry, sissy…Got carried away…

His sister rolled her eyes mockingly, before the smile returned to her peaceful face:

-Will tell me the rest of the day then? Did you get into any trouble?

-Hey! Was that all you can think about me?!

Lance protested rather loudly. His sister chuckled, amused. Lance shook his head, sighed. And then, the happy grin returned to his face in no time:

-Anyway, the kid's name is Mokuba. He also got a big bro. His family's tale is kinda…tragic, though…-Lance eyed his sister, unsure of what to say.

A slender eyebrow rose, as his sis slowly nodded her head. Lance sighed in relief. She always understood.

-Well, anyway, he seems to love his big bro really much, and it appears that the guy also loves him. They seem to be pretty alike us, but Mokuba said his bro was a tight ass, unlike y…OUCH!!! HEY!!! What was THAT for?!?!?

Lance rubbed the sore spot on his head where his sis whacked him, her eye narrowed dangerously:

-How many times do I have to say this?! WATCH your tone, boy!

Lance stuck his tongue at his sis. Being raised in England sucked:

-I was about to say "unlike you", but I guess I was wrong.

-Too bad, as far as I know, I am quite old fashioned.

Lance rolled his eyes, a gesture similar to his sister's own.

-You can never get rid of that sarcastic tone of yours, can't you?

His sister shrugged indifferently, a wicked grin stretched across her face. Lance sighed again:

-Oh joy, I forgot to tell Mokuba about that side of yours, hopefully he won't get shocked…

-Hn…I really am looking forward to see that friend of yours. After all, isn't this the first time you have someone else to talk beside me and poor old Arthur?

-You talk like I mind that…-Lance muttered sulkily.

Millenia Skyer laughed whole heartedly at her otouto's expression.


	6. Secrets

Seto Kaiba disappeared from school for several days.

Rumor was spread like wild fire on the savanna, about the bitter defeat the new girl had given him, lots of people suspected that the infamous CEO was too ashamed to show his face at school. However, Yugi and his gang had a better theory. Knowing Kaiba, he must have been working his ass off to figure out a way to defeat Millenia Skyer.

Speaking of her…

The strange girl seemed to not even notice about Kaiba's absence. She came to class, sat there silently the whole day, and right when the bell rang, she left before everyone else did. She talked to no one, looked at no one. Although sometimes Otogi could catch her attention for a few moment, but the others could easily tell that even when Millenia talked, she was simply not there. It seemed like the thought of her being at school never once occurred in her own mind. Day after day, Otogi's effort was becoming less and less, until he could not talk to her anymore. It disappointed him very much, since he had hoped that he could improve the relationship he once had with her, and because, he also had to admit it, the Ryuji did have a crush on the blue eyed beauty. But Millenia just simply did not care.

Both Yugi and Yami had also grown an interest at the stranger, which was terribly misunderstood by Anzu, since she thought Yugi/Yami also had a crush on Millenia. She was now often throwing dirty glares at the girl, much to the others' surprise. What Anzu did not know was that Yugi was highly curious about Millenia's personalities (yes, he did believe that that expressionless self was only a mask Skyer put on to hide away her true feelings) and Yami was excited to see a new powerful opponent ,who didn't even know about him at all! Well, it turned out to be true, that Millenia hadn't even heard about Yugi's reputation. When Otogi explained to her about the famous duelists Domino city had the day after Milleni had beaten Kaiba, she just raised an eyebrow and stated plainly:

-Guess now I'm the second place, huh?

But then, when Yugi had hoped that she would challenge him, she just simply sat there and dug through another book of hers, never spared anyone else a glance.

Jounouchi translated Millenia's expressionless expression (???) was the sight of "I am so fucking better than you" and started to consider her as another Kaiba, a better and cooler one, though. Honda understood that as a "Leave me ALONE!!!" and had never actually tried to talk to her properly. Otogi thought Millenia just became even colder than before. Anzu just simply cared for the fact that Yugi looked at Millenia more than her. Yugi and Yami both thought Millenia had a surprisingly stressful aura around herself and was planning to loosen her up.

Again, Skyer did not care.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Soooo~~…You're saying your big bro hasn't been out of his lab for the whole week?

-Yeah…That kinda bugs me though, if you know what I mean…

Pouted Mokuba, he was poking his lunch with irritation. Ever since that day, Seto had been locking himself in the lad, crazily researching for ways to defeat that one girl. That made Mokuba worried and angry none the less. How could someone _dare_ to make his nii-sama upset?!

Eyeing his new friend cautiously, Lance scooped up some food into his mouth. He immediately scrunched his nose in disgust. Lance was so used to his sissy's wonderful cooking; he could never eat anything else, much less that trash. Lance tried to spit out the thing, while Mokuba was still obliviously babbling about his brother:

-I mean like…He has been already spending half of his daily time, trying to figure out a way to defeat Yugi already, and then-then this person showed up and nii-sama doesn't have time for himself now!! God! You have to see his face!! He's been all pale! I doubt he even sleeps!! He is…

-Wait, wait! Hold on a sec!-Lance cut Mokuba off at the middle of his speech- C'mon man! You seriously act like a mother hen! So all the problem was just that your big bro being all angsty just because he was defeated in a duel??

-HEY!! He's not just _any_ duelist!!-Mokuba fumed angrily- He is _Seto Kaiba_, for goodness' sake!! Do you know how hurt it is to lose when you're the best???

Lance rolled his amethyst eyes at his friend. Yeah yeah…Losing a duel, huh? Lance's sissy had been through _worse_ than that and had she ever complained? Had she ever shut herself from him and made him worry? For Pete's sake, Lance couldn't see how the hell people could throw a fit just because of losing a duel? Okay, Mokuba's big bro might be the 2nd place duelist of the world, but his sissy had _always_ been the champion of the Or…

-Lance?! Do you even listen to me?!

Growled a rather frustrated Mokuba. Lance grinned sheepishly, scratched his head nervously:

-Eeerrr~ S'ry for that, dude. I sometimes just zone out…

Mokuba rolled his eyes. Lance could be so goofy sometimes…

-K…So ya wanna make your nii-sama get his butt out of that lab huh?

Mokuba's eyebrows disappeared behind his black bangs:

-Yeah??

-Cool!! Cuz I have an idea…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Seto slammed his fist onto the metal table for the nth time of the week, snapped out loud angrily:

-NO!!! This' not it!!

He had been locking himself into that metal cage for days, throwing himself blindly into researches, and found…_none._ There was no record of that girl in any duel monsters convention, except the championship that loser Ryuji was talking about. Much to Seto's surprise, the idiot was right. Throughout the whole competition, Skyer lost none. She won every single duel with a perfect one-turn-kill, always had her life point undamaged. But she was using a different deck and Kaiba could not really analyze it, since back then, the duel disk was not yet invented. Well, though now he could experiment the deck Millenia used to defeat him through the Kaiba Corp Duel Disk Record (he was shocked to see exactly how powerful the deck was), but Seto was still pissed, since he knew, other than that deck, Skyer had at least two more, and judging the way she talked about them, they must be more powerful than that "second rank".

Frustrated, Seto slumped back into his leather chair, frowning.

He could not dig out any more record about that girl, other than that stupid competition. That stirred up questions within his mind. Why the heck would a promising young duelist only participate in one small competition only? Why did she leave though she would indeed be the champion if she stayed? Why couldn't Seto find anything about her dueling record, even she once said "I trained with the best"?? If she did, then Seto or Yugi obviously must have known her, for a couple of years or so, they had been the best duelists on Earth. But they never heard of her until she appeared out of nowhere, and might never know about her potential, until she defeated Seto.

That bitter thought made Seto gritted his teeth again.

He _had_ to defeat her in a rematch, in order to restore his pride.

But he wouldn't have a chance, until he really knew well about Millenia Skyer. And the chances were likely a mere zero. Seto felt his head ached. He had never been confused like that before. Even that loser Yugi had never made him that crazy. Seto just hated being blind. Just like the time when that Dartz bastard tried to attack his corporation from the shadow…

Seto's blue eyes widened.

What if…he had been chasing the wrong track from the beginning?

What if that Skyer was not someone famous _on the surface_ but _underground_?

Seto's head snapped up instantly. Grabbing his keyboard, the young CEO began typing madly, continuing his research in a different way.

As expected, he got the results.

And he was shocked.

Jumped up hastily, Seto grabbed his trench coat and immediately called for his limo driver. He just hoped that he would reach school at the last period.

There was something he had to make straight.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Millenia Skyer slowly strolled home after school. There was nothing more pleasantly than walking out openly, without the fear of being shot every second. She took a deep breath, allowed a rare smile upon her full lips. It was good, being free…

And knowing exactly where someone was watching you.

Skyer knew she was followed. Three days after arrival, there had always been someone stalked on her, she knew damn right that that someone, whoever they were, was not having a crush on her. After years of training, with blood and sweat, Millenia had been sharpening her skills to the point which even the masters would have to bow down on her.

Millenia seemed to never get anxious. Her naturally calm temper made her skills perfect. She knew exactly what to expect and knew thousands of ways to deal with one single problem.

And she also knew that was not only because of her training.

Skyer snorted lowly.

Could that one be any more obvious?

Millenia Skyer had been expecting that ever since she left England with Lance. _Hound dogs._ Well, the bait was set, not too obvious for them to find out so soon, but enough to cast suspicion on them. _Divide and conquer_. Too bad, Millenia was not the type to cooperate so much with other people like her father used to, which gave her both advantages and disadvantages. Oh well, you gained something and lose something else, that was a part of life. So she never complained, even just a tiny little bit. Whining and fuming was her baby brother's role, and that was another reason why she loved him so much. After all these years, Millenia had been battling through seas of blood, observed the most terrible things on Earth, learned about the darkest and dirtiest secrets of the ultimate leaders of the world. But she tried, and succeeded, to keep her otouto from being tainted. Yes, she might get hurt, her mind and soul might be tainted, but she did everything, battled through every day, just for the sake of Lance's smile, which kept her going.

Sometimes, she did enjoy it.

The feeling of total control, the powerful confidence, and the pride of protecting someone important…Together, they ceased the unhealed wounds which were buried deep beneath the layers of scars. Humans could be so full of themselves sometimes…

Just like now when Millenia knew she could easily defeat the one who had been following her.

Skyer might not sure if the stalker had the attempt to attack her or not, but she knew whatever they wanted to do, they could never kill her. She knew terribly clear that both she and her otouto were living treasures, and anyone who was hunting them never wished to lose any. One thing they had always been wrong about was that Skyers were no preys.

Predators never hunted other predators.

Since the very beginning, they had been choosing wrong decisions, which had led them to hundreds of failures. And the elder Skyer was just about to remind them again about the one who was controlling the table.

Millenia turned suddenly from her familiar path to the house she was currently staying in, onto a deserted street.

As she expected, the shadow followed her without any pause.

Bad move.

She stopped, stood there in the middle of the street, back facing the shadow. Millenia felt the shadow had also stopped the second she did.

A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Finally, the shadow had realized that she had known about them all along.

Slowly, the Skyer reached into her book bag, pulled out a strange black and blue Duel Disk. The card holder was a skull of a dragon. The card fields' sides were covered with thorns. The part which was attached to her arm resembled bony gripping claws. At the other side of the street, the shadow copied exactly what Millenia was doing.

They faced each other.

It was time to remind them, who was the greatest champion of all time.

-LET'S DUEL!!!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seto Kaiba was surprised. Not only he caught up with the reason why for his craziness lately, but he also got a chance to witness something that could help erase his fury.

He saw Millenia Skyer dueling.

No matter who she was dueling with, Seto now had a chance to really observe as a third person, to analyze her skills more fairly.

And on top of all, to figure out why the very Duchess of York was doing here, disguise as a normal girl and caused him so much trouble.

* * *

Okay, people, I kinda really need reviews right here, because I am not so sure if I have been doing this well or not ____ It's been a while since I last touched Yugioh and this fiction is just based on some (poor) work I was working on when I was only 13 years old. You can share with me your ideas, I'll be grateful to take them, but please tell me your opinions ^^"


	7. Words

Sorry for the long time idling~ This chapter was finished long ago, but I hadn't fixed anything back then so...

Hope you enjoy the thing~

xxxx

"Oh please! What is this, some kind of joke?"

Millenia Skyer sneered at her opponent's new move. A Prevent Rat (DEF: 2000) was summoned, in order to defend against Millenia's Goldd (ATK: 2300), Sillva (ATK: 2300) and Dark Ruler Ha Des (ATK: 2450). As usual, her Life Point was never damaged. And her opponent…

He was standing there, _shaking_. His LP was only 1000. And there were several _bleeding wounds_ scattering around his body, blood soaked through tattered clothes. Fear was indeed in his eyes as he stared at the proud and cold Duchess.

Yes, the Organization would have made a bad mistake sending him after her if they had thought he could possibly hold her down. But that was not their real intention.

However, being stared at by those glacial eyes, the man felt like his whole entire soul was seen through, and he could not muster any ounce of courage (if he had any) to keep up with the role _they_ had set up for him.

"What is your _real _intention here, boy?"

The beautiful voice whipped across the deserted street, hit the man directly in the very core of his soul. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to avert his eyes from those icy gems. Shivering, without noticing he was, the man spoke out what his real purpose of suicide was.

Silence.

Then there was a full blow of force from the three horrid monsters, sending him the pain of being tore limp from limp.

For the first time ever in his life, Seto Kaiba's eyes were widened in horror. That young woman he assumed to have come here only to annoy him to dead turned out to be something else far beyond that. Watching the duel between the newly discovered Duchess and the strange man, Seto had found another type of duel that had pushed nightmares up to another level of fear.

Every time you or your monsters received an impact, regardless of losing Life Point or not, you get a _real, bleeding_ wound.

Suddenly, Seto understood why she had been strictly following her no-damage and one-turn-kill rules. Though during the duel with the man, she had broken the second rule, but Seto could see, a brief, but not invisible, frown had appeared upon that marble feature. Millenia Skyer did not like to spread pain if not necessary. But the cold, cold gaze was never wavered, showing her deep concentration (which obviously stirred a little bit of anger inside Seto's mind) toward the duel. However, Seto could not understand why she had suddenly broken her "favorite performance". Not until she vocalized the reason herself:

"What is your _real _intention here, boy?"

Seto could see the man shivered. His feared eyes could not seem to avert away from those cold, glacial orbs Millenia possessed. His lips trembled, before the answer was vocalized, merely above a whisper:

"They…got your brother…I…distract…you…"

Silence dominated the narrow street. Seto's watched Millenia intensely. "Her _brother_?"

Then there was a full blow of force from the three horrid monsters, sending him the pain of being tore limp from limp. The man screamed in agony, bleeding all over, before tumbled forward and passed out.

It was horrifying.

"Pathetic."

Seto heard the Duchess mumbled. One by one, her monsters disappeared.

And she smiled. That cold, expressionless smile, again.

"They think they can get him that easily?" She chuckled coldly, "Say, if my brother was such a wimp, then he was not named Skyer at all."

Right there and then, her cell rang. Picked it up slowly, she answered with her same old monotone:

"Skyer's speaking."

There was a long pause. And she then, much to Seto's surprise, smiled brilliantly. That was a beautiful smile, completely different from the lifeless and haunting one he had seen. It looked like she was actually…happy. Seto blinked, unsure of what he saw. Millenia was like a totally different person, with warmth radiated from that peaceful smile of hers.

"Ah…I see. Good job, I shall be seeing you back home, then."

And she hung up. The smile disappeared like it never existed. Moderately, she folded her strange Duel Disk and tucked it back into her school bag.

"I know you are there. Step out, boy."

Like an ice cold whip, the beautiful chimes of her voice whispered. Slowly, Seto stepped out of the corner he was hiding, not one bit surprised that the keen girl had noticed him since the beginning. He stood there, stared at her, for once, not with hatred, but with mere curiosity.

"Stop calling me "boy". You are no older than me, Skyer."

She did not answer right away. Shuffling her bag one last time to check whether everything was in order or not, she flung it over her shoulder, and then finally, looked right back at him:

"Calmed down, I can see…What is your purpose here?"

Seto Kaiba snorted in irritation. Millenia Skyer _never_ lose her superior demeanor, did she not?

"I believe I was the one who supposed to ask that question, _Duchess_. What is_ your_ intention here?"

An elegant eyebrow rose and Seto could not help but thought, _Finally_! The proud Duchess studied his feature in silence for a few seconds, and then a cold smirk slowly formed upon her porcelain face:

"What if I choose not to tell you, _boy_?"

The scowl on Seto's face deepened. Again, that holier-than-thou attitude of the Skyer started to annoy the shit out of him. He hastily stepped in front of her, anger burning in his blue eyes once again:

"Do not start that with me! What in the world does you of all people want to do with this place? Who are you? On top of all, what the hell was that dueling all about?"

Another elegant brow rose. Seto mentally cursed. She did not take what he said seriously, like she did not even care. Millenia inclined her head a little bit, raven locks slipped cross her straight shoulders:

"They have nothing to do with you." She stated calmly, emotionless as ever.

"The hell they don't!" Seto barked furiously, "You're messing in _my town_, bringing troubles here and who knows how many in the future-" pointing at the unconscious man which was still laying on the ground, he snapped, "and you probably had killed somebody right there in front of my eyes, and you said it has _nothing_ to do with me?"

Spared the mangled body on the ground a brief glance, the Duchess just shrugged carelessly:

"He is not dead. I believe somebody would come and collect the trash in a few minutes after I left."

Seto Kaiba growled. _Seriously_?

"I could not care less about whatever the hell is gonna happen to that thing! Just answer my questions!"

"Oh? I thought you were trying to charge me for attempting murder. Good, I shall be going then." She muttered, "What shall I cook for dinner tonight…?"

Seto stared at her unbelievably. What the hell was that woman trying to do? Mocking him? He snarled, and reached out to grab her arm:

"If you are not going to answer my questions straightly, I am going to uncover your mask! You should know better that it is just as easy as a pie for me to hold a press!"

Millenia froze a little. But even before Seto could feel a little smug, she sniggered:

"What would you do? Spill my identity?-She turned her head to stare straight into his eyes, sent a shiver directly down Seto's spine-Do not make me laugh, _boy_, for the only person will actually get killed is you."

His icy blue eyes widened in shock, not the first time of the day, but that time, it was enough for him to release his grasp upon the Duchess' arm. She snorted coldly:

"Nice choice. You just improved your chance of surviving this from zero to a little."

"Explain _that_."

She did not answer. Instead, she moderately bended down. In a flash, she grabbed a pebble on the ground and, without hesitance, threw it powerfully at something in a corner. All he heard was a thud, and then _somebody_ ran away in an opposite direction. Millenia smirked.

"Ho~ They know you're in."

Seto was dumbstruck right there. He still not had a clue about what that crazy woman was talking about.

xxxx

Reviews will be highly appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
